Poly(arylene ether)s are a class of plastics known for excellent water resistance, dimensional stability, and inherent flame retardancy, as well as high oxygen permeability and oxygen/nitrogen selectivity. Properties such as strength, stiffness, chemical resistance, and heat resistance can be tailored by blending poly(arylene ether)s with various other plastics in order to meet the requirements of a wide variety of consumer products, for example, plumbing fixtures, electrical boxes, automotive parts, and insulation for wire and cable.
Compared with other thermoplastic resins, poly(arylene ether)s have relatively high glass transition temperatures. As a result, relatively high temperatures are required to process thermoplastic compositions incorporating poly(arylene ether)s. Specifically, high temperatures are required to blend poly(arylene ether)s with other resins and to fabricate articles from the resulting blends. There is therefore a desire for poly(arylene ether)-containing compositions that would allow lower temperature processing without substantially impairing physical properties of the resulting blends.